Downhole fluid analysis is often used to provide information in real time about the composition of subterranean formation or reservoir fluids. Such real-time information can be advantageously used to improve or optimize the effectiveness of formation testing tools during sampling processes in a given well (e.g., downhole fluid composition analysis allows for reducing and/or optimizing the number of samples captured and brought back to the surface for further analysis). More generally, collecting accurate data about the characteristics of formation fluid(s) is an important aspect of making reliable predictions about a formation or reservoir and, thus, can have a significant impact on reservoir performance (e.g., production, quality, volume, efficiency, etc.).
Fluid characteristics such as composition, density, viscosity, formation water or formation fluid resistivity, etc. are typically measured using formation fluid testers that are deployed via wireline tools and/or logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools, both types of which are commonly available. Formation fluid testers often use sensors to determine the composition of a sample of formation fluid. Different sensors may be selected to obtain various degrees of specificity in connection with the composition of the formation fluid. However, some of these sensors may be inoperable under certain downhole conditions.